A New War
by bradleypreston8800
Summary: A new Planet with an all new prophet but with a few exceptions. Were did this man come from. He doesn't even know his own name. How does this suit work. Confused Soldier with only a pair of dog tags, that's all he is.


Chapter 1: Confusion

 _'Ugh my back hurts,'_ I thought to myself.

Not wanting to, I opened my eyes, but all I saw was...red? That's confusing, oh wait never mind, my eyes are adjusting now. Although I still only see red, and pink, and other shades of red. What happened to the color in the world? I made out a tree and a bunch of wreck-wait wreckage.

 _'Yeesh'_ I thought as I got a giant ass migraine. _'Where am I'_ I thought again, for some reason my brain is as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. _'Ow'_ another sharp pain.

I reached over to the side of my head, and felt a helmet? _'How the hell did this get on'_ I tried to pull it off. _'Ugh'_ more pain, it's like it's part of my skin. I pounded my fist in frustration on the side of the helmet. I must of hit something, because there was a whirring and a female robotic voice, "Nanosuit online."

That's when I noticed that the color had returned to the world. I looked down at my arms for the first time, and I noticed a snakeskin like sleeve complete with glove was on it.

There were also buttons, and Dog Tags. _'_ _Great at least that's something to help me understand what's going on.'_ All the Dog Tags said were Mike Carrillo, and Call sign: PROPHET.

 _'Ahhugh'_ I cried out as a really searing hot pain revealed itself in my head. That's when I saw the craziest thing in my life. I saw Aliens, I saw guns blaring, I saw a futuristic city in ruins.

Then I heard a language I didn't recognize. A language that consisted of a bunch of ticking and humming. Another sharp pain, and I came back to my senses. Dazed and confused I tried to stand up. As soon as I got on my feet, I realized my mistake.

I tripped, and tumbled down the slope of a really steep, really green hill. Then I hit my head on a tree. Not entirely knocking me out, but I was in a bit of pain. On top of the pain I was already experiencing. Then I fell off a cliff, plummeting straight down into the water below.

* * *

 _'How am I still breathing?'_ That probably shouldn't have been the first thing I thought of when I became conscious.

I was especially confused, because I was floating near the bottom of a river? _'Maybe it's the suit'_ Boy was I confused.

Swimming to the surface I noticed scales around the edges of my visor. Even that was starting to fade.

Finally getting to the surface, I climbed out of the river. Taking a moment to gather my surroundings, I saw a village on the horizon. My Nanosuit said it was approximately 4.3 miles north-east. I could get used to that.

I would start on my way to the village, but then again I would probably pass out from exhaustion. So I decided to rest up a bit. Covering myself up with a bunch of oversized leaves. I leaned against a tree in the most comfortable way I could.

I started to fidget with all the buttons on my arms. I found the one that put the scales on my visor. I also found one that opened a compartment full of grenades. I pushed a blue button, and my suit made a quiet hissing sound. I turned invisible, cutting it short, I now believe nothing could possibly surprise me anymore.

Thinking this could help me stay camouflaged, I went to sleep.

* * *

Waking up still feeling like the sorest person alive. I realized my invisibility was no longer operative. Taking note of this, I was on my way to the village.

I started jogging at an even pace, and bolted forward suddenly. I was running as fast as a car, I'd be at the village in no time. _'O.K. I should slow down a little,'_ But I couldn't I just kept speeding up. About now is the time I should start getting scared.

I was getting scared, until I realized a red alert light flashing on my right arm. I pushed it and a little holographic dial popped up. Twisting it slightly lower, I noticed an immediate change in speed. Realizing I can change my speed, gave me another amazing sense of power.

 _'I'll get to this village in no time.'_

 _'These animals look very, very strange,'_ I thought as I saw a dog/bug looking animal. Also, I've deduced that this area is green, and full of life. This run wasn't even phasing me, I was still breathing at a normal, beat up pace. Even that was healing.

Eventually I reached the village, and it was bursting with all kinds of life. Everyone was staring at me.

I kept walking.

I found myself winding deeper, and deeper into the heart of the village.

 _'Why is everyon-_ CLANK!

Someone had just hit me in the back of the head. I turned around, and there was a sledgehammer on the floor...in pieces.

"We don't like soldiers in this town," Said the closest man. He was wearing blue and green. His buddy looked pretty shady, and probably homeless.

I was easily outnumbered.

The man closest to me took a hard left swing at my face. I caught his arm, bent it back, heard a snap. Then I punched him in the throat, hearing another loud crunch, and a quick scream in pain.

I had way to much power. I needed to be careful. I turned to look at the other goon, and he fled.

* * *

Walking through the town was not easy. Every turn I took, people were mumbling and pointing. I was going to snap, but the thing that really set me on edge, was when I heard somebody mumble " _Prophet..."_

I leaped at the guy. Although I think I overshot it, seeing I was almost to the outskirts of the village. I got a good look of his face though, and I know he got one of mine.

As soon as I landed, I was running. Turning my dial to almost top speed, I was crashing through walls. Thinking of nothing other than the mans face, his terrified eyes. I broke through the last wall, and grabbed the man by his throat.

Jumping with the man, we ended up on a roof. "What did you say about Prophet?" I screamed in his face.


End file.
